


Someone To Love

by runicsoul



Series: Harry Potter-Snape adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicsoul/pseuds/runicsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry was rescued from the doorsteps? And at the start as well? Notes: AU, this story will not be following the plot of JK Rowling at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was being posted on fanfiction under my other pseudonym: psychoticrelief  
> This story was also posted on HEXRPG also by the same pseudonym  
> The author will strongly protest against any plagiarism and shall not hesitate to report should I find such cases. You are also welcome to report to me if you find any work also being posted on other websites.
> 
> However, the characters still belongs to JK Rowling herself.

Once Dumbledore and Minerva vanished from the scene of No. 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, did a figure, casted in black cloak, emerged from the shadows of the house. After checking twice to make sure that the old man and the woman had certainly disappeared, the figure made his way over to the tiny bundle that was left on the doorstep of the house.  
The figure sneered at the actions left by Minerva and Albus. Against the cold! Merlin’s Beard, it’s against the human nature! Speeding up unconsciously, his steps quicken until he’s beside the bundle. Squatting down, he briefly touched the cheek of the infant in the basket placed by the steps of the house. Checking once again around for any signs of life, the figure decided to throw back the hood of his cloak.  
Severus Snape studied the infant closely. He has black hair that reminds him of James alongside with the features of his face. Severus shook his head at the unpleasant memories that threaten to taunt him, and began to wonder. What about his eyes?  
As if on cue, the baby’s eyes opened, and Severus nearly gasped as he stared into the brilliant green orbs of the baby.  
He’s got Lily’s eyes.  
As he stared into the eyes of the boy, which reminds him so vividly the woman he loved, Severus was thrown back to the recent memories of his dreams a few hours ago…

**~~~Flashback~~~ Flashback~~~ Flashback~~~**  
_He was in the same park where he first met Lily in the swing when they were just turning eleven. To his surprise, Lily was there as well, in a flowing white dress, her red hair making it out as flames and his brilliant green eyes that always smile softly alongside with her mouth._

_“Lily!” He exclaimed when he saw her._

_Lily smiled at him brilliantly. “I need your help, Sev.” She said softly._

_Severus looked at her, concerned etched on his face. “What is it?”_

_Lily motioned with her hands. “It’s about my son Harry, Severus.” She said, a slight tone of agitation slipping into the lovely voice. “Albus has taken him to Petunia.”_

_Severus heart lurched a bit. “Petunia? But she doesn’t even care!” He exclaimed once more in vexation._

_Lily placed a soothing hand on his arm. “I know, Sev. That’s why I need your help.” She urged. “I’ve written you as the guardian alongside with Alice once I’ve ceased. Now, since_

_I’ve passed the Veil later than James, it means it was my will that is supposedly to go effective. And my will did mention about NOT giving Harry to Petunia EVER.”_

_Severus nodded as he digested all the information. “Where is he to be found Lily?” He inquired softly._

_“No. 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging. And Sev?” Lily softly said looking up at him. “You must hurry. I can only imagine what they’ll do to him.” She extended her hands._

_Images flashed past before Severus eyes. The image of a little boy being shut in a cupboard under the stairs, wearing hand-me-down things from his cousin, punished with no meals for his littlest mistakes, and the similarly depressive images and so much, cause Severus heart to pain for the child._

_He turned to Lily, who smiled wistfully at him. “Hurry Sev. It’s only a few hours before daybreak. You must take him in.” She gently said. “Take care Sev. I’ll always love you.”_

_Severus nodded, a lump forming in his throat. “As do I.” He choked out._

_Lily nodded and touch his arm once more. “Until then Sev.” She smiled at him one last time in farewell before a brilliant white light engulf her._

_Severus watched until the light slowly faded, leaving him behind all alone in the park that now appears desolate._  
**~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~**

 

A sound from Harry broke Severus reverie. Looking down, he saw the baby reaching out for him and cooing at the same time.

Gathering the baby in his arms, he noticed the letter attached with the cursive font from the Headmaster. Scowling, he shrank the letter before putting it in the pocket of his cloak. 

Taking the basket alongside, he glanced, one last time, in slight contempt towards the house where the Muggle relatives of Harry lived in. With a flash, he disapparated alongside with Harry towards the Manor he lives in. 

****

~~~PageBreak~~~PageBreak~~~PageBreak~~~

Shutting the door to the Manor, Severus set down Harry on his bed in the bedroom, adding a few Charms with his wand that will prevent Harry from rolling of the bed in his sleep.

Pulling the letter from the pocket of his cloak he resized it and read the entire content.

_Dear Petunia.  
By the time this letter had reached you. Please be known that your beloved sister Lily, had ceased alongside with her husband James Potter. They have died heroically fighting the dark wizard which styles himself as Lord Voldemort. Hereby I extend my most sincere sorrow, grievance and condolences on the passing of your sister and your brother in law._

_The baby which you had discovered on your doorstep, Petunia, is Lily’s son Harry. He was the only one who had survived the Killing Curse Voldemort has imparted upon him. The curse rebounded and killed Voldemort, thus leaving the scar on Harry’s forehead._

_In her death Lily has evoked a protection in ancient magic as well as the Blood Ward. By Harry’s blood, her blood runs along which will protect Harry from the dark wizard or any evil. The two protections will be validated if he resided in the same house with the person who shared Lily’s blood, which, in that case will be you._

_I delivered Harry to your doorsteps in the trust that you will protect and take good care of him until he is eleven, which is old enough for him to attend Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, the same school your sister had attended._

_Once again, I extend my greatest sorrow and condolences over your loss. May your family prosper well._

_Yours Truly.  
Albus Dumbledore _

By the time Severus read to the end. He was scowling in great contempt at the letter. “Petunia will not be feeling sorry at all for his sister.” He dryly remarked to himself before setting the letter aside. Using a wood piece, he transfigured it with his wand into a cot beside his bed. Scooping Harry, who is now wide awake, he tried to put him down in the cot, but then Harry began to fuss, his eyes held distress.

Severus paused puzzled. Then recalled abruptly that Harry had watched his mother got killed in front of his eyes while he was trapped in a cot. Mentally chiding himself for being thoughtless, Severus laid him down on the great bed and vanish the cot with his wand at the same time.

Harry watched Severus with his brilliant green eyes in curiosity as Severus moved around the room, tidying up the things briefly before coming back to the bed.

Severus eyebrows rose at the child that was staring at him with open curiosity. Giving off a slight smile, his black eyes showing amusement and care, he reached over and stroked the forehead of Harry.

“Sleep now Harry.” His voice, silken, low and hypnotic, washed over the child like gentle waves and he watch as the eyelids of the boy fluttered once, then closed, the movement of his chest showing him to be falling asleep.

Smiling a wistful smile, Severus planted a small kiss on the child’s temple. “Sweet dreams, Harry.” He whispered, before casting the charms to prevent Harry from rolling down the bed as well as a Monitor Charm to alert him when Harry wakes and went away from his bedroom, leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar.

I will take care of the paperwork tomorrow in the Minister. Severus Snape thought as he descended down to his potions lab to brew some potions in the night so as to calm his mind.


	2. Chapter 2 The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting so long! I have just finished the last year of high school and I am just adjusted to being admitted to university. I promise to update real soon!

"Dad?" A nine-year old Harry peered around the doorway to the private potion lab below the dungeons of Hogwarts where Severus is working on creating another potion.

Severus looked up from the potion he's working on. "Yes Harry?" He inquired softly while he put a Stasis spell on the potion at the same time. Standing up, he went to the door and bending down, touched Harry's cheek. "What is it Harry?" Severus asked, looking at Harry, concern laced in his eyes as Harry's brilliant green eyes, filled with confusion coupled with innocence, looked at his father.

"Dad… someone said in the grounds that I don't look like you today." Harry confessed, a little sadly, as he looked at him. "When I told that person that you are my dad, he said that I looked too different from you and I am not technically your son." His gaze lowered. "I just don't know what is going on."

Severus sighed softly as he took Harry's hand before gently bringing him into the living room of their private quarters, which is below the potion classroom. Both of them sit down on the same sofa before Severus told Harry. "Wait here for me, Harry."

Harry nodded and watched his dad disappeared for a moment in the kitchen.

Severus returned with two hot mugs, one containing a strong brew of tea while the other contains hot cocoa, sweetened by some marshmallows. Waving his wand at them so they are not hot to the touch, Severus put the mug of hot cocoa by Harry and took a sip of the tea himself.

Harry took a small sip of the hot cocoa and sighed in content as the warmth from the hot cocoa slipped into him, warming him from head to toes.

Severus set down the mug of tea carefully before he looked at Harry from his side. "Harry…" he began, then stop to force down the gut wretched feeling that is threatening him. "Harry, I may need to tell you a fact and this may hurt." He warned Harry.

With a wide-eyed expression, Harry just sat there and watch his dad, waiting for what he is about to say.

Severus inwardly gritted his teeth before he quickly spoke out. "I am not your biological father, Harry."

Harry took a sharp breath. "Then who was my real dad?" He quietly asked.

Severus watched his adopted son's reaction. "Your real dad, is James Potter." He quietly said. "He died along with Lily Evans, your mother, in the act of protecting you from the Dark Lord's harm." He watched as the green eyes of Harry slightly widen in confusion, then combined in with an understanding of a sort.

"You mean… You aren't my true dad? But, you are my dad since I have remembered…"

Severus held up his hand to Harry, who stopped talking at once. "Harry, child, by blood, you are not my son. But people here are recognizing you as my son currently. Your mother," a pain shot through his heart. "In her will, she had written that once she died, I and Alice Longbottom will become your guardians. Your mother had died rather later than James, making her will effective instead of your father's in terms of guardianship. This means that although I am not truly your father by blood, I am still you dad."

Harry was silent for a while, contemplating the facts he was revealed to. He then softly asked. "How did they get killed?"

Severus, drinking his tea, swallowed rather painfully and began to recall the details of that night, just 2 hours after the news that James and Lily died and Voldemort got vanquished alongside with a Killing Curse that rebound on him…

**~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~**

_The air cracked as Severus appeared before the doorsteps of the ruin that was once a house in Godric's Hollow. He swallowed nearly convulsively, his hand grabbing the folds of his own robes as he glanced in dismay at the ruins._

" _Lily…" he whispered brokenly as he stepped into the ruins of the house._

_James was lying inside, his glasses askew. If it wasn't for the ruin, one might think he is asleep._

_Severus stooped down and rolled the man over. "I still owe you today, Potter." He said quietly before stepping over him and moving up towards the second floor of the house._

_Upon stepping into the nursery, he was greeted with ruins. Books were everywhere so were the toys. Some were torn, some were lying opened and some were cut into halves alongside with a whole load of splinter that might have been a child's broomstick once. However, Severus' attention focused onto the scene before him which caused his heart to beat rather painfully at the sight of Lily lying on the floor, dead._

_Stumbling upon Lily, he frantically called Lily's name, kneeling beside her and pulled her to his lap. His cries were futile, as Lily has already passed the Veil. Sobbing, he rocked back and forth with her cold body, wailing out her name to the winds, part of him wishing her to be alive and a major part of him feeling regrets that he could not come to them sooner to warn them._

_As he finished grieving over Lily, he stood, and left rather abruptly as he was unable to stay in the ruins for another moment. As he descended to the first floor and exited the house to apparate, he did not aware of the cot in the far corner of the room that is still standing, and he did not aware of the toddler in the cot, who began sniffling as soon as he left the place._

**~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~**

As Harry try to digest the information that his dad had showed to him, he noticed Severus had a faraway look in his expressions. Harry was silent for a few moments before he softly inquired. "Then how did you find me?"

Severus, broke out of his reverie by Harry's question, answered simply in all honesty. "It was your mother. She told me that you are on her sister's house doorstep, brought by Albus Dumbledore as he claimed to be your guardian. She showed me your future if you decided to stay in their home. Moreover, she also told me about the guardianships she put down in her will, and it didn't say anything about Dumbledore being your temporary guardian."

"Then how did you adopt me?" Harry asked inquisitively. He had heard how his dad talked about Albus Dumbledore being nearly the most powerful wizard with powerful influences in the Ministry of Magic. "With such great powers from him he could have easily stopped you from adopting me." He quietly stated.

Severus grinned at Harry, drawing Harry to himself as he recalled the memory of one evening that turned out triumphant for him…

**~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~**

_It was one evening after another meeting with the Order of the Phoenix in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. As everyone was going back to their homes or residing place to rest for the night or starting on their own duties newly assigned, Dumbledore called Severus. "A moment please, Severus."_

_After everyone left the Headmaster's Office, Dumbledore steeped his hands as he watched Severus rather carefully and Severus scowled back with slight distrust in his mind._

" _Severus," Dumbledore began, his twinkling eyes set on Severus' face and his face stern. "I have received news from the Minister. It seems that you have taken on the guardianship of Harry." He said, watching Severus carefully._

_Severus merely sneered. "According to the Ministry's record, Lily's death was later than James for 5 minutes. In accordance with the Minister's law, the will of the one who deceased later will be effective over the first one deceased. This means that Lily's will is effective."_

" _But Lily would want his son to be taken under her sister's care?" Dumbledore interjected lightly._

" _No. In her will, Lily had clearly indicated that she will not have her son to have anything to do with her sister. Have you not known the rivalry among them all along?" Severus snapped, his voice holding contempt._

" _What about the Blood Wards and the Protection Wards?" Dumbledore demanded._

" _It will not be effective. As Petunia hated Lily so much, I am sure that her attitude towards her nephew will be anything but love, which is the essential component towards both of the wards, and please understand that I am a certified Wardsmith so I know what I am talking about." Severus said coldly as he stood up. "Now, if you would excuse me Albus, I have papers to grade." Sweeping away, his robes billowing out behind him, pausing in the midway, he added, "and if you have any protest, I suggest you to take it to be Ministry, but I highly doubt whether they will allow you to be the guardian," before walking out of Dumbledore's office without looking back._

**~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~Flashback~~~**

"Dad?" Harry spoke up softly.

"Yes son?" Severus looked down at the boy, his eyes holding warmth.

Harry just snuggled to his dad's side. "Thank you for taking me in and love me like your own son." He whispered.

Severus gives a slight smile. "You are always welcome, Harry."


End file.
